This invention relates to outdoor and garden furniture in general and in particular to a portable water source and work station having multiple accessories useful to a gardener, farmer or one spending a significant amount of time out of doors.
Gardeners, farmers and others who work or play or ply their hobbies out of doors frequently find it convenient or necessary to have a place that they can obtain water for washing or drinking. Often, though they find themselves inconveniently far from a source of water. To compound the problem, it would often be useful to have some sort of work bench or station that they could stand at, where work would be supported and tools or accessories be placed close at hand. An additional problem is that at gatherings or events out of doors such as concerts, sports events, fairs, carnivals, jamborees, large family reunions, and the like there is often provision made for one or more portable toilets, but it would also be desireable to have a source of water for washing up and a basin for doing so.
Thus, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a stable, sturdy portable station that can provide fresh, potable water far from a source of plumbing or a water tank, and that can also provide a basin for making use of the water, as well as other accessories and amenities that can make life outdoors more pleasant. It is another objective of the present invention to provide for a furniture system that permits a user to configure a portable work station with those accessories that would make it most practical and enjoyable to use, and to place such accessories where they do the user the most good and be most convenient. It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide for a means of readily disposing of waste water from the station.
The present invention meets these objectives by providing for an integrated system that centers around a basin with a faucet that is connected to a source of water by nothing more than a common garden hose, that can efficiently drain waste water away from the station without the need for plumbing, and that can flexibly accommodate a variety of accessories that can be reversibly attached to points on the station convenient to the user. The station of the present invention is also well designed to be used at fairs, parties, picnics, gatherings, concerts or other events that have portable toilets set up to allow persons to wash up or get a drink of water.